Gargulio (TV Series)
Gargulio is a member of the Woodbury army. At first, he appears to be nervous and timid, but grows bolder as time goes on. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gargulio's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Hounded" Gargulio is first seen with Merle Dixon, Tim, and Crowley pursuing Michonne after she departed Woodbury. She surprises them in the woods, attacking the group, killing Tim and Crowley before escaping. A shell-shocked Gargulio freezes up until Merle commands him to snap out of it. Gargulio reluctantly destroys Crowley's severed head before reanimation and they continue their search. Shortly after, Merle pushes him out of Michonne's way as she attempts to kill him, but nearby walkers are attracted to the noise and get immersed in the battle. Merle is in a struggle with one, and Gargulio saves his life by stabbing it in the head. After Michonne escapes and the walkers are eliminated. Following this, Merle states that they should return to Woodbury, but Gargulio, exhilarated by the experience, wants to continue the pursuit. Arguing with Merle about this and about lying to the Governor, he is betrayed and shot in the head by Merle. Death Killed By *Merle Dixon Following Gargulio's argument with Merle, Merle distracts Gargulio by pointing out a bird call in the distance, and shoots him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gargulio has killed: *Crowley (Before Reanimation) *A few zombies Relationships Merle Dixon Merle and the Governor trained Gargulio as part of Woodbury's army. Due to Merle's inaccurate pronunciation of Gargulio's name, Merle just called him "Neil". While hunting down Michonne after she departed Woodbury, Gargulio was starting to get nervous about the mission, but Merle told him to snap out of it. When Michonne came out of the blue and killed Tim and Crowley, Merle and Neil were chasing down Michonne before walkers showed up and attacked Merle and Neil, allowing Michonne to escape. Neil saved Merle's life by killing one of the walkers that was fighting Merle. Afterwards, Merle wanted to go back to Woodbury because he assumed that Michonne had died after he'd shot her. Neil, however, wanted to chase down Michonne. because he thought they were close to killing her and still believed that they would have a chance of killing her. Merle had another idea, wanting to lie to the Governor about Michonne, but Neil still wanted to go on and track Michonne down. Merle then killed Gargulio shortly after the argument. Tim Tim and Gargulio may not have seen to be too close of friends, but when Tim was stabbed by Michonne, Gargulio seemed pretty shocked and even a little upset. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Hounded" Trivia *Gargulio was one of the many characters with a continuing nickname. However, his nickname is only used by Merle Dixon, as he couldn't pronounce his actual name, naming him Neil. Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Minor Characters Category:Hounded Category:All TV Series Characters